


Touch My Neck and I'll Touch Yours, You in Those Little High-Waisted Shorts

by analester



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Blowjobs, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Soft Dirty Talk, graphic descriptions of dan's boner in his grid shorts lmfao, ii tour fic, slight nipple kink, tour fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-04 17:48:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15152429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/analester/pseuds/analester
Summary: dan and phil are hiking in denver, colorado, and phil can’t stop thinking about how hot dan looks





	Touch My Neck and I'll Touch Yours, You in Those Little High-Waisted Shorts

**Author's Note:**

> title is from the song sweater weather by the neighbourhood. yes i am aware that dan’s shorts aren’t actually high waisted but let me have this klslkjfds also this was inspired by phil’s obvious thirst for dan,,, and mine too. enjoy! <33 feedback is much appreciated :)

From the moment Dan put them on, Phil knew he was fucked. 

Phil really didn’t think that a simple piece of clothing could ruin his life, but here he is, absolutely sweating at the sight of his boyfriend where those black and white shorts. 

When Dan bought it, it didn’t really look like much. It looked like regular black shorts with a grid pattern on it. Dan commented that it looked like an optical illusion, which made Phil chuckle as he pulled out his wallet to pay for it, but that was the most he thought about it.

It wasn’t until Dan put them on that Phil realised just how fucking _amazing_ Dan looked in them. 

It hugged his thighs in just the right way, lifting his ass up just that little bit and running snugly over Dan’s cock. The sight had Phil’s mouth absolutely watering and he could barely concentrate on anything but the endearing, and very attractive, bulge in Dan’s pants. 

He couldn’t help but think of what it would look like if Dan was hard; how it would strain in his shorts and make a delicious tent in it.

Maybe this isn’t something he should be thinking about while they’re hiking in Colorado, but how can Phil not? 

It takes all of his willpower not to fucking drop to his knees, fish out Dan’s cock, and take him into his mouth.

Phil wipes the sweat dripping from his brow and chugs his water bottle as he catches up to the rest of the group. He fell behind when they were hiking upwards and caught sight of Dan’s ass, which derailed his thoughts into a much more dirtier place.

“You good, Philly?” Dan asks jokingly, but the hand he places on Phil’s back speaks more than his words. 

“Yeah, babe,” Phil replies, smiling at his caring boyfriend. Dan doesn’t look quite convinced, so he raises an eyebrow, silently asking Phil to elaborate. Phil just keeps smiling and picks up his pace, walking ahead of Dan and leaving him slightly confused. 

-

Phil remains a little spaced out for the rest of his hike, mainly because part of his mind is still thinking about his boyfriend’s beautiful body and how gorgeous he looks in those damn shorts. 

When they get back to the hotel room, Phil toes off his shoes as quickly as he can before jumping into bed, his whole body star-fishing across the sheets. Dan chuckles amusedly before walking to the bed. He crawls onto the bed and hovers over Phil, looking down at him with a fond smile.

“You’re so strange, Phil Lester,” Dan says wistfully, leaning down to capture Phil in a soft, brief kiss. 

“But you love me,” Phil says. They kiss again and Dan mumbles his agreement against Phil’s lips. 

They continue to kiss until Dan’s wrists start to hurt from holding himself up. He collapses next to Phil, who has moved just a bit to make room for Dan. Phil makes a whine of protest and turns to his side to connect his lips with Dan’s again. 

“Wait,” Dan says, stopping Phil by pressing a finger to his puckered lips, “Tell me what got you so spacey during our hike today.”

Phil’s face flushes red and he has an inkling that Dan knows exactly what he was thinking. 

“It’s, uh, it’s nothing,” Phil responds. Dan smirks. 

“Nothing… Right.”

“Yes, nothing. Now let’s get back to kissing,” Phil says, moving in. Dan raises an eyebrow. 

Phil sighs and says defeatedly, “Fine, I was… I was thinking about how hot you looked in your shorts.”

“I fucking knew it,” Dan laughs, throwing his head back and crinkling his eyes. If Phil wasn’t so pissed at Dan’s reaction he’d think Dan looked cute. “You’re so obvious sometimes.”

Phil hides his face in his hands and mumbles, “No I’m not.”

“Oh yes you are,” Dan says, gently taking Phil’s wrists and pulling them away from his face. He presses his lips to Phil’s, this time deeper and full of intent. “Lucky for you, I’m in the mood for a little something. Did you want to do anything about it?”

“You’re always in the mood for a little something,” Phil snorts, but sits up and lets Dan lay down beneath him. He straddles Dan’s hips as he dives in for another kiss. Their lips connect and disconnect, Phil’s tongue brushing Dan’s bottom lip and occasionally taking it between his teeth. 

He moves to kiss along Dan’s jawline and down his neck. He runs his teeth lightly against the column, making Dan arch his back.

“I wanna be able to leave marks here one day,” Phil whispers, tongue tracing lines against a spot on Dan’s neck.

“We have a tour, babe,” Dan says breathlessly, eyes fluttering shut and fingers lacing into Phil’s hair to keep him still. 

“One day,” Phil promises Dan. When Dan nods, Phil smiles in satisfaction and continues down to Dan’s collarbone. He bites lightly there too while his fingers play with the hem of Dan’s shirt. 

Dan sits up and Phil lifts Dan’s shirt off. Phil takes his off too, the room suddenly very hot. When Dan lays back down, Phil continues to kiss down Dan’s body. His mouth closes around Dan’s nipple, sucking and running his tongue over the nub. It’s not something that Dan’s particularly into, nor does it feel all that good to him, but Phil absolutely loves doing this, and who is Dan to deny him?

Phil’s hands run up and down Dan’s side, making Dan shiver in anticipation. He can feel his cock straining against his shorts and it’s starting to become unbearable.

“Phil,” Dan whispers, hips shifting under Phil. Phil detaches his mouth from around Dan’s nipple and smirks, hand trailing down to squeeze Dan’s cock. Phil sits up and licks his lips as he takes in the sight of Dan’s cock practically throbbing in his shorts. 

“I was right,” Phil says, “It does look better when you’re hard.”

If Dan wasn’t so turned on, he would laugh. But he is, so he just whines and pushes his hips upwards, silently telling Phil to hurry the fuck up. 

Phil kisses over Dan’s tummy, lightly trailing his fingers up and down, loving every stutter and twitch he gets because Dan’s a little ticklish. 

“Love your tummy, baby,” Phil says, kissing next to Dan’s bellybutton. He continues to move down, kissing along Dan’s happy trail until he gets to the button of Dan’s shorts. With practiced fingers, Phil quickly unbuttons Dan’s shorts and slides them off, leaving Dan in just his white Calvin Klein’s. 

He looks delicious. His face is a flushed pink from how turned on he is, his nipples stiff and erect. There’s a small, wet patch on precum just starting in his boxers and Phil so badly wants to put his mouth on it. 

So he does, making Dan groan lowly and his cock twitch. Phil mouths Dan’s cock through the fabric of his Calvin Klein’s, running his tongue roughly against the tip and kissing along his length. He sucks from outside of Dan’s boxers until the whole crotch area is wet with Phil’s saliva and Dan’s moaning Phil’s name like it’s the only word he knows.

Phil takes the top of Dan’s boxers and slides them off of his legs, Dan’s cock springing up, red, stiff, and leaking. Phil swears under his breath, takes Dan into his mouth and down to the hilt. It makes Dan cry out and push his hips upward, moving Phil’s head and throwing him off guard, causing Phil to choke a bit on his cock. Phil gags and he pulls off breathless, but they’re both incredibly turned on that they want to do it again.

With shaky hands, Dan guides Phil back to his cock. Phil slackens his mouth a bit and nods, encouraging Dan to fuck up into his mouth. Dan doesn’t hold back as he does, his eyes fixed and mesmerised at the sight of his cock disappearing into Phil’s mouth. Phil’s looking at him with wide, teary eyes, but his pupils are dilated and he’s moaning every time Dan pushes just a little bit deeper. 

“God, babe, you look so good around my cock,” Dan pants, toes curling and balls drawing close, “Take me so good, _fuck_. I’m gonna fucking come.”

Phil tightens his lips around Dan, tongue running roughly against Dan’s the spot under the head just the way Dan likes it. Dan’s hips stutter and then he’s shooting cum down Phil’s throat. It’s too much too fast and it makes Phil pull off, coughing as Dan comes down from his high. Phil uses his hand to stroke him through it. He can’t even complain though. What happened was so fucking hot, and Phil is still so fucking turned on. 

“Come here, baby,” Dan says deeply. Phil crawls up next to Dan and Dan gets to work immediately, fishing Phil’s cock out of his shorts and stroking hard and fast.

“Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck,” Phil moans, heading throwing back as he hips move in accord with Dan’s hand. Dan ducks his head down, closing his mouth around Phil’s nipple, taking the nub between his teeth and pulling ever so slightly. Phil feels hot pleasure shoot through his body and he gasps as if he’s forgotten how to breathe. 

“ _Dan,_ ” Phil moans a little too loudly, shooting cum all over Dan’s fist and his own chest. He’s breathless as he comes down from his orgasm, his cock twitching weakly as Dan continues to suck on his nipple. Dan knows how much Phil loves to be overstimulated just that little bit, and he’s more than happy to give it to him. 

“Fuck,” Phil says after he catches his breath. 

“Fuck is right,” Dan agrees, laughing. He kisses Phil nice and soft, not even caring how there’s drying cum between them and they both look like sweaty messes.

“We need to take a shower,” Phil says, shifting uncomfortably.

“Yeah,” Dan says, but neither one of them are making an effort to move.

They do eventually though, and they clean themselves off in the shower gently and with care. They change the sheets and order room service and stuff themselves until they can’t move.

“You should wear those shorts more often,” Phil says as they’re falling asleep. 

“Still thinking about them?”

“Always. Always thinking about you too.” 

The last thing Phil hears before he falls asleep is the soft chuckle from Dan. He feels lips press tenderly to the top of his head before he drifts to a peaceful sleep. 


End file.
